The Administrative Core leads the development of the overarching goals and overall study design for the program project grant (PPG). The Core coordinates the flow of ideas, data, human subjects, tissues and other resources across the PPG. In addition, the Administrative Core is responsible for maintaining the PPG database, provides custom analytic datasets as needed, conducts statistical analyses, and provides consultation for study design and statistical analyses. For the renewal, the PPG has adopted the Uniform Data Set (UDS), developed by the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center, which will facilitate the dissemination of findings to the scientific community.The specific aims of the Core are two fold: 1. Administrative: a) Develop the overarching scientific goals and strategic plan of the PPG, and leverage outside resources, b) Organize the flow of information, subjects, tissues, and internal resources across the PPG (e.g., facilitate communication, disseminate information), c) Prioritize and monitor the utilization of resources (e.g..coordinate policy, administer the budget, review progress), d) Seek scientific review and guidance via an External Advisory Committee, .e)Ensure respect and safety for human subjects. 2. Statistical design and Data management: a) Provide expertise in study design and statistical analysis to the Cores and Projects, b) manage the PPG database assembled from the Clinical, Imaging, and Neuropathology Cores, c) Institute and maintain procedures for study protocol adherence and data quality assurance, d) Prepare and present specific reports (recruitment reports, follow-up schedules and oversight, data quality reports, data summary reports, final neuropathologic diagnosis), e) Facilitate sharing of data with the scientific community.